(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the collection of recyclables and refuse and more particularly to the provision of durable tamper-proof public receptacles for recyclables and refuse. More particularly still, the present invention relates to an improved tamper resistant closure or lid for public receptacles as well as an improved structural arrangement for strengthening such receptacles when they are provided with a slatted exterior and a slanted top.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
During the last two or more decades the public collection of recyclables such as particularly cans of various compositions, glass bottles, plastics, paper products and other nominal waste materials and particularly waste packaging materials which can be recycled has come more and more to the fore. Public bodies such as municipalities, state and federal parks and other public bodies as well as corporate entities such as large companies and the like have undertaken to provide recycling and refuse receivers in public places to encourage the public to both dispose of their refuse and to aid in the collection of recyclables for further processing.
At one time the common public container for all kinds of waste materials was the ubiquitous heavy wire-mesh container. Such containers were fairly durable due to their heavy construction plus a certain degree of resiliency or bendability conferred by the open mesh wire construction. Such containers, however, have the disadvantage that the contents are exposed to public view and are frequently objectionable to many members of the public. In more recent years various solid containers such as, in many cases, concrete containers and the like have been substituted for the former wire-mesh containers, although wire-mesh containers are still used, particularly where aesthetics is not a factor. While such concrete and the like containers are fairly durable and in many cases, particularly when they have an exterior surface of small decorative stones or the like, not unattractive, they are in many cases both difficult to empty and also expensive. Generally solid containers made of thin coated metal or even durable plastic, including heavy plastic materials, are fairly economical and easy to handle, but objectionable to many people simply because they look like "garbage cans". They are also often subject to vandalism, since they can be easily picked up, knocked over and otherwise mishandled, in which case the metal tends to bend and flake off its coating, after which it becomes subject to corrosion. Plastic containers, in addition, can usually be fairly easily cracked or otherwise damaged when attacked by a determined vandal.
Within the last twenty years, a type of container having a decorative exterior composed originally of wood slats to give it a rustic appearance and more recently of plastic slats which look like wood or similar materials have come into use, particularly in upscale locations such as in shopping centers, public parks, the interior of large buildings and other places where it is desired to have a trash or recycling receptacle in plain sight, but the appearance of an ordinary trash receptacle or garbage can may be unacceptable. The provision of vertical wooden slats or artificial material slats having the appearance of wood over a cylindrical receptacle is particularly desirable because of the rustic appearance provided plus the ease of applying a vertical slat to the exterior of a cylindrical container, so long as the slat is maintained longitudinally aligned with the length of the cylinder. As indicated above, such receptacles have been in use for about two decades and have been extremely popular for about a decade. Such receptacles have been made in various ways including the attachment of the rustic slats on the outside of an ordinary trash can or barrel as well as the provision of a cylindrical shaped receptacle by the use of various internal supporting means such as structural rings and the like to reinforce the outer slats so that the combination of the slats and the rings forms their own receptacle. If adequately reinforced internally, such slated exterior ring-reinforced-type containers have proved reasonably strong and durable.
Within the last several years a new type of container or receptacle having a slated exterior has come into use. This type of container or receptacle is provided with a slanted top rather than a flat top resulting in a particularly attractive design. Furthermore, when such slatted receptacles are arranged around a central unifying post, a particularly attractive and aesthetically pleasing arrangement is provided. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Design patent application Ser. No. 07/222741 filed Jul. 22, 1988 abandoned Mar. 8, 1992, as well as in Divisional application Ser No. 07/847,815 filed Mar. 6, 1992, now U.S. Design Pat. No. D 331,824. The initial construction of the new slanted top slatted receptacles was effected by fastening slats with threaded fasteners to the exterior of an ordinary steel barrel with the fastenings passing into the external barrel hoops on such barrel. The internal steel barrel formed a strong construction for the container itself and the slatted exterior with differential length slats provided a pleasing appearance to the exterior. When a lid was desired, a flat lid was merely placed in the top supported by internal tabs spaced, usually at four locations, on the interior of the slats. The top could either be supported in a horizontal position or preferably was slanted to conform more or less with the top of the receptacle. Unfortunately, while the described arrangement provided a strong lower section to the receptacle, the upper slanted portion was left essentially unsupported, particularly with respect to the longer or higher slats and there was, furthermore, no satisfactory way to securely attach the top to the receptacle.
Consequently, while the slanted top-slatted recycling and refuse receptacles referred to above have become extremely popular, their configuration has resulted in several difficulties. One of these difficulties is that while an ordinary slatted-flat topped configuration is fairly easy to reinforce near the top by internal rings or other means, when the top is slanted, the longer slats on one side are difficult to reinforce and may, if attacked by a particularly determined vandal, become rather easily damaged.
A somewhat related difficulty has been that in these increasingly vandalism and scavenger prone times, certain uninhibited persons may rather frequently attempt to remove recyclable materials from the receptacles and also to strew any refuse about the surrounding environment. While, as explained above, tops have been used on the slanted top receptacles, it has been difficult to secure said tops to the receptacle itself or to close off the top to limit access to the interior thereof, because of the arrangement with relatively short slats on one side and relatively long slats on the other side and because the top is desirably arranged also in a slanted position.
Any top or lid, therefore, has usually been merely set into the top and supported upon tabs or knobs and the like extending from the inside of the slats. In other cases, the top, which usually has a hole in the center or close to the center, is secured directly by a screw fastening or the like through short tabs or peripheral flanges to the outer slats. The disadvantage of this, however, is not only that the arrangement is inherently weak, but the top then cannot be easily released in order to empty the receptacle.
Quite frequently these receptacles will have a plastic bag-type liner in them which actually receives the recyclables or the refuse. They also may be provided with a solid plastic container inside the slatted receptacle in order to receive the recyclables or the refuse. In both cases, however, it is impossible to easily empty the contents by removing either the flexible bag-type plastic container or a solid cylindrical receptacle, unless the top is completely removed or else swung largely out of the way on a hinged arrangement or the like.
The construction of the top of the receptacles with differentially elevated slats at different points around the circumference for aesthetic considerations does not easily lend itself to the provision of either a strong top or a conveniently openable top. If a top is merely laid in upon some sort of supports within the interior of the slatted receptacle, it may be easily removed for emptying the receptacle, but may be just as easily removed by vandals or scavengers.
There has been a need therefore for a strong, durable and conveniently openable and securable lid or top for slanted type slatted receptacles used in upscale public locations as well as for a stronger structural arrangement for the upper portion of a slanted top-slatted receptacle. There has been a need, furthermore, for such stronger construction to not interfere with and, if possible, to improve the aesthetics of such slanted top-slatted receptacles.